Germany's Bra Adventure
by Zekkenzo
Summary: Germany wakes up to find a surprise. Italy and Prussia in a bra and thong.  How will Germany survive the day and- WHY IS HE WALKING AROUND IN WOMENS UNDERWEAR TOO?   not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Germany woke up to the sun coming in on him through his window and the sound of his military alarm clock going off. The German yawned and rolled over so that he was on his back to turn his alarm clock off. What he saw instead, well...let's just say he can't un-see it now. There beside him snuggled up to him for what seemed like he was snuggling for dear life, was Italy with a pink bra and thong on. The German

blushed at the sight. Sure, he had seen guys dressed like this before, but that's because they were paid to. "Italy. Why are you wearing a bra and more importantly, why are you wearing a thong?" Germany asked looking away from the Italian.

"Oh, did Prussia not tell you?" Italy asked tilting his head to the left.

"Tell me vat?"

"We're all going like this to the meeting!"

"VAT?"

"Ya. Prussia got you and England drunk off your asses so you would agree to do it!" Italy responded excitedly. Germany made a mental note to kill Prussia later.

"Ven did this happen?"

"The other night!"

Right then Prussia barged in wearing a bright, yellow, bra and thong. "Hey, come on. We're all going to Austria's house for the World Conference. So get dressed."

"Wouldn't it be 'So get naked.' saying he's going to be wearing less clothes than he already is?"

"True. So very true." Prussia agreed. "Oh, here you'll need these." Prussia handed Germany a black, frilly thong and bra. "We'll be waiting for you out side~!" Italy sang as he and Prussia exited Germany's room. So, Germany had two choices. One, would be to go along with this ridiculous plan and get dragged to the meeting. Or. Two, have his brother and his best friend come dress him themselves, eventually agree to go along with the plan, and then be late to the meeting. After five minutes he finally decided to just to go with the first choice.

"By the end of the day I know that I'm going to regret this."

Prussia and Italy sat on the living room couch putting some trench coats on. "Ya know, I never thought about wearing womens underwear, and after this I'll probably never do it again." Italy said. "Then again it would be a pretty good costume for Halloween."

"Ya, a pretty shocking one." Romano said as he walked in the front door and sitting down beside his brother.

The Italian was wearing a long, navy blue trench coat to hide the same womens underwear he was wearing underneath. "Aw, come on. You and your little 'fretallo' here can go as strippers from a gay bar or something." Romano turned to Prussia snarling, almost daring him to say anything else about his brother. "One, were bisexual, not gay. Two, it's fratello, not fretallo."

"Oh, so you would. And plus you could show to your little Spanish boyfriend's house like that just to get a good face out of him."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Romano snapped.

"Hmm-mmh. Whatever, Italy here wouldn't be afraid to do it to Germany. He practically does it every night. Just touch him in the right places and - Ow!" Prussia yelped as Germany thumped him in the back of the head. Italy looked behind the couch to see him wearing a long, dark green, trench coat.

"I hope you know I don't plan to have sex with anyone, anytime soon."

"Dude, not that the question is personal or anything. But do you want to stay a virgin your whole life?" Germany's face grow completely red within a couple seconds. "I mean ,come on. I didn't give you 'The Talk' when you were younger for nothing."

"You didn't give me 'The Talk'. You gave me a porno and told me to educate myself."

"Ya, good times. Good times ~" Prussia said as he wandered off in his own thoughts grinning like an idiot.

"You haven't had sex yet?" Romano and Italy asked in unison. Germany's face grew an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

"See, Feliciano. I told you he was a virgin."

"Can we leave now? This is getting kinda of awkward." Germany interrupted

Prussia sighed and got the keys to the car. "Andiamo!" Italy yelled as he rushed out the door. 'Maybe I should of stayed in my room after all.' Germay thought feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Should I continue? Reviews needed, please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Germany sat in the back seat of the car with Italy, while their brothers sat in the front with Prussia driving. It was kinda awkward though. At least for Germany. Mostly because Italy was staring at him the entire time. Now, it would be completely normal most of the time, except for the fact that they both had the dirty image in their heads of what they all looked like in womens underwear. That's what made it awkward. It was a small car too, but it got them where they needed to go so they all delt with it. While Italy was staring at Germany, Romano was looking out the window and Prussia was casually looking at the road. "So Prussia, how's it going?" Germany asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Your asking me this now? Took you a couple years. And the good's going. For you though, I can tell not so much."

"V-Vhat are you talking about? I'm completely fine. My good is totally going." As Germany stumbled over his words he sarcastically thought 'Wow, that didn't make me sound like an idiot.'

"Germany."

"Ja."

"Talking like a modern day seventeen year old. Not your thing."

"I realize that."

"And yet you still try."

"Ja, you think I vould have learned by now."

"Yet you haven't." The conversation ended there. Really, Germany hated these silences. Some time during the conversation Italy had leaned over onto Germany and put his head on his shoulder. Germany looked at Italy then back at his brother in the mirror mouthing a "help me." He didn't get much help when the albino shook his head "no" while he and Romano silently held back their laugh. Germany mouthed back "I hate you all."

They arrived at Austria's house five minutes before the meeting started. Pulling up with about a dozen other cars and trucks. 'How many peoples agreed to this?' Germany asked himself. As the group walked in they were greeted by Hungary at the front door. She herself was wearing white frilly underwear with a full body white slip over it. Prussia stared in awe at her body. He wished he took the chance to ask her out the other day, because then he could stare all he wanted. She must of saw him staring at her because no later than a couple of seconds did a frying pan come in contact with his face. "Oh Mein Gott! My face! My awesome face!"

"If I was your girlfriend I would let you stare at me all you want. But I'm not." damn. Now he really wishes he asked her out. "You guys know where the conference room is.

Now get a movin." Hungary said as she kicked Prussia in the butt.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Hay is for horses and cows. And plus you know you deserved it somehow."

"Ja, your probably right."

"Well, that's one less thing I have to do." Germany joined in. "By the way, you look lovely in that slip." (no he didn't mean it in a flirty or perverted way)

"Thank you, Germany."

"Can we go now? I'm afraid I'll get kicked again."

"Nope. All of you leave your trench coats here." Hungary commanded, pointing toward the floor. Germany shuffled his feet nervously. Italy and the Romano on the other hand had no problem. They were Italian what did you expect? Next was Prussia to remove his trench coat a little hesitant at first but then quickly took it off. Then it was Germany's turn. He looked at the other four country's nervously .

"Come on, take it off, West." the albino commanded.

"Ve~. Do you need help ,Doitsu?" Italy asked totally innocent.

"Ya, West. Does my little brother need some 'help'?" Prussia gave Germany a look that asked 'Are you trying to take advantage of Italy."

"N-no." the blonde answered quickly, stuttering over his words. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Ah, doing 'it'?"

"Prussia, would you shut up!"

"Shut up about what?" Germany sighed. He knew he couldn't win this battle. Though, he told himself he would win the war. Just nothing in between.

"Come on, I'm tired of waiting, and what do you possibly have to lose?" Romano asked impatiently.

"My dignity."

"You lost that when you and him kissed when you guys were little." Prussia chimed.

"Vhat are you talking about? Who did I ever kiss?" Germany asked with a

'What are you talking about old man?' look on his face.

"Oh you don't re-" Prussia stopped mid sentence when he saw Romano waving his hands around in a 'don't say it.' manner. "Know what? Never mind." he looked over to Romano and saw him rubbing his brother's back in a comforting way. He mouthed to them 'Sorry, I forgot.' Romano nodded and led Italy to the conference room.

"Okay, West. Time to get you out of this."

"Vai-Vhat?" Before Germany knew it his brother had yanked his trench coat off him reviling his whole body just like his brother's. Well, reviling everything that wasn't covered up. Which was a lot. The blonde's face light up with a deep red blush of embarrassment. When he tried to snatch his trench coat back his brother only threw it to Hungary yelling "Catch and run!" and so she did.

"If I don't die of embarrassment before we get home, I am going to kill you."

"Your welcome for the help. Now let's go." Prussia grabbed Germany's arm and dragged him to the conference room.

As Germany and Prussia got closer to the door Prussia came to a halt. "Tell the rest of the guys I'll be there in a moment. I just remembered something in the car." and with that Prussia dashed of back down the hallway. Germany turned towards the door that led to the conference room. Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. A minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. He just kept standing there. He sighed. He knew he was going to regret this, or ever even coming here in the first place for that matter. If only he could get in the car and go back home. To bad Prussia had the keys. He put a hand on the doorknob. 'Just do it.' he thought. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. What he saw left him in shock. His whole face went dark red. Redder than a tomato red. So red it wasn't even funny. There he stood in black frilly womens underwear, while the rest of the countries including Romano and Italy, sat in their seats wearing suits. Germany glanced around the room. He saw Italy and Romano holding back their laughs. The rest of the nations though, just sat there gawking at him.

"Dude, why are you wearing womens underwear?" America asked, also shocked at the scene before him. When Germany got home he was going to kill every living breathing thing that came within 5 miles of his house and anything in it. First he was going to kill Prussia, then grill Gilberd and eat him for a snack. He wouldn't kill Italy, though. No, he just beat him in his brother to the verge of death.

"Dude?"

"..." At that moment Prussia walked in. Also dressed in a suit. He gave his brother a surprised look like the rest of the room. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know this a meeting, right? Not a strip club. And may I ask why exactly your wearing womens underwear?" Germany turned to his older brother, too shocked to speak. Prussia took out a pair of car keys. "Good luck getting your coat back from Hungary." Germany grabbed the keys and ran out the door and down the hall. Once he left the room Italy, Romano and Prussia burst into laughter.

"May I ask what the bloody hell is going on?" Britain asked. Prussia walked over to Italy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"One Italy's best pranks. So who wants to house me and Italy for a week or two?"

* * *

><p>Ya, so my friend Taylor helped me come up with the ending... I could've made it longer but I really wanted to go to bed.<p> 


End file.
